


Blood Under Armor

by Headfulloffantasies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Armor comparison, Clones, Filler for S2 ep 17, Headcanon, Jango Fett Mentioned, Mandalorian Culture, Season 2 spoilers, clone war, stormtroopers - Freeform, the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies
Summary: Boba Fett tells Din about the clones.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Blood Under Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little headcanon sitting in my brain for a while so I wrote it up. I fell headfirst into the Mandalorian fandom like falling into a Sarlacc pit.

“Do you know any other Mandalorians? Your covert?” Din asks when they are alone in the cockpit of the Slave 1.

Boba Fett sighs under his helmet. “I’m not even sure I count as Mandalorian. Not the same as you, at least.”

“I don’t understand,” Din admits.

Boba Fett tells Din about his father. “He wanted a child. He found a way. I am not the product of usual reproductive means.” His helmet tips towards Din and Din thinks he might be smiling wryly under there. “In return, my father was the genetic makeup for thousands of clones who formed the Jedi’s army.”

Din startles at this news. He doesn’t know how to fit this information into the Way. He already had trouble defining Boba Fett by the categories he’s been taught. Did these clones count as Mandalorian just because of their blood?

“No,” Boba Fett says. “I was raised in the Mandalorian culture by my father. The clones were not. They had their own upbringing. Certainly, they were modelled after Mandalorians; that’s why they chose my father to begin with. But the clones were not taught our customs. They had their own ways, their own names, their own traditions.”

“What happened to them?” Din asks.

Boba Fett shoots him a look that Din can read even through the helmet. “Where have you been these last few decades?”

“In a cult, apparently.”

Boba Fett chuckles. It rasps under his helmet. 

“The clones were wiped out with the Jedi. The Empire replaced them with Stormtroopers.”

Din’s getting a headache. He can’t take this many revelations in one day. “So, the clones stole our heritage and then the Stormtroopers took it as well.”

“Why do you think the bucket heads’ armors look so similar to Mandalorian beskar’gam?”

Din’s never given it any thought. Now it sends a shiver down his spine. The Empire’s soldiers wear the mark of his people and the armor of the dead clones they murdered. Din didn’t think he could hate the Empire so much. But his gut lights with fire. He wishes he could have been there when their Death Star fell out of the sky. His hands clench into fists.

“Don’t let it get to you,” Boba Fett advises. “The Empire has fallen. And once Gideon is defeated, one more remnant will be wiped out.”

Din swallows hard. The upcoming fight somehow became even more personal. He’s not going to be able to look any Stormtrooper in the visor without thinking of the legacy of that helmet. He vows to end any stain of the Empire he finds on Gideon’s ship.


End file.
